youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie and Jared
Ellie and Jared are a daily vlogging family from Logan, Utah. The family consists of dad Jared, mom Ellie, their two sons, Jackson and Calvin, as well as their yellow labrador, Penny. The young couple started filming videos to document and help others with infertility. Ellie and Jared were married on Friday November 13, 2009. In the beginning, they didn't have a video schedule and posted videos irregularly. They then started posting 1-2 videos a week, before they started daily vlogging. After vlogging for 1210 consecutive days, they decided to take a week long break. Their focus has been on their struggle to start a family, due to Ellie suffering from Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS). They got fertility treatment to conceive their first son, Jackson Clark, who was born on January 9th, 2014. When Jackson was nine months, the couple unexpectedly got pregnant again, this time, without any fertility treatment. The start of the pregnancy wasn't as hoped, but in spite of that, Ellie gave birth to a second, healthy son, Calvin Scott, on May 23rd, 2015. Both Ellie and Jared have their own personal channels. Ellie's channel focuses on beauty, pregnancy, cooking and hauls, while Jared's focuses on music. Ellie and Jared are members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Therefore, they are never seen drinking alcohol, coffee, tea nor smoking, as it is against the Mormon beliefs. The couple is close friends with fellow daily vlogging families, Bryan and Missy Lanning from "Daily Bumps" and Cullen and Katie Byington from Cullen & Katie. They are friends with former Dancing with the Stars pro, Ashly DelGrosso and her husband Mike, whom Jared used to work with. IVF Grants Since the beginning of their marriage, Ellie and Jared have wanted to give back. They started saving money so that they would be able to give an IVF grant to a couple who also struggled with infertility. In 2016, after many long days of getting the logistics figured out, they were finally able to give a grant away. They launched a contest where people could send in videos and tell their stories, and five of them were chosen as the finalists. During the voting time in the contest, four more donors came along and donated grants as well. On December 22nd, 2016, two more donors offered to sponsor grants, which totaled to seven couples that will receive grants. On December 9, 2017, they uploaded a video announcing that they would be funding another IVF Grant this year. Besides Ellie and Jared, Zach from JerryRigEverything, The Univeristy of Utah and Utah Fertility Center also funded grants. Expanding the family In early 2017, they expressed that they wanted to try to have another child. They also explained that they were going to share much more about this process than with their previous pregnancies, because they regret not doing so before. The process began with Ellie getting her IUD removed and beginning to take a ovulation test daily. While on a trip to Disneyland (and on her birthday, April 19, 2017), they got a positive ovulation test. After multiple negative pregnancy test and feeling like she was pregnant, Ellie and Jared finally got a positive result on Mother's Day, thus finding out they are expecting baby #3. However, on May 19, 2017, they revealed that they would most likely suffer a miscarriage and sadly they did. On August 11, 2017, they got another positive pregnancy test. This time they decided not to share the news with their subscribers right away. However, in their September 12, 2017, vlog they announced that they had suffered yet another miscarriage. Ellie revealed through Instagram on September 12, that she and Jared had actually had three miscarriages but only vlogged about two of them.https://www.instagram.com/p/BZADhXiAQe7/?taken-by=elliemecham On November 27, 2017, they announced that they are expecting. On Thanksgiving Ellie was about 9 weeks along. And on December 16th, they revealed that they were having their 3rd boy. Break from YouTube Due to the miscarriages and the struggles that came with them, Ellie and Jared took a week off from daily vlogging, starting on September 23, 2017. This is something they had never done in the six years they had been vlogging. They returned on October 3, 2017. Birthdays Jared Mecham (April 21, 1988) Ellie Griffiths Mecham (April 19, 1991) Jackson Clark Mecham (January 9, 2014) Calvin Scott Mecham (May 23, 2015) Baby Boy Mecham (Due June 2018) Family Both Ellie and Jared's family appear frequently in their vlogs, as they both are very close with their families. All four of Ellie's siblings have YouTube channels and Jared's brother, Matt, also has his own channel. Maria Mecham, Ryan's wife, has a channel as well. Ellie's sister, Bonnie, once explained in a video that only the boys have middle names, because the girls are going to carry on their family name as their middle name in marriage. Jared's Family Jared is the second youngest out of six children from parents Craig Mecham and Tamara Gibbs Mecham. Listed from oldest to youngest *'Ryan Mecham' is married to Maria Brandt Mecham and has one child: **'Anne' (YouTube Channel) *'Nate Mecham' is married to Megan Shirk Mecham and has two children: **'Maggie Mecham' **A son *'Melanie Mecham Adamson' is married to Gary Adamson and has four children: **'Owen Adamson' **'Tyler Adamson' **'Halle Adamson' **'Eva Adamson' *'Matt Mecham' (b. September 11, 1983) is married to Emily Pearl Mecham (b. February 18, 1988) and has four children: **'Carter Mecham' (b. December 25, 2009) **'Drake Mecham' (b. March 24, 2011) **'Ethan Mecham' (b. May 5, 2016) **'Mattie Mecham' (b. April 18, 2018) (YouTube Channel) *'Jennifer Mecham Luu' is married to Tyson Luu and has two children: **'Kanon Luu' **'Nixon Luu' **Baby girl on the way; due May 30, 2018 Ellie's Family Ellie is the youngest out of five children from parents Chad Griffiths (b. December 15, 1957) and Jennifer Neilson Griffiths (b. October 17, 1961). Listed from oldest to youngest *'Ruby Griffiths Franke' (b. January 18, 1982) is married to Kevin Franke (b. October 9, 1978) and has six children: **'Shari Franke' (b. March 3, 2003) **'Chad Franke' (b. February 1, 2005) **'Abby Franke' (b. April 14, 2007) **'Julie Franke' (b. January 11, 2009) **'Russell Franke' (b. July 9, 2011) **'Eve Franke' (b. September 1, 2013) (YouTube Channel) *'Beau Chad Griffiths' (b. September 20, 1983) is married to Emily Griffiths (b. May 30, 1987) and has two children: **'Kate Griffiths' (b. May 23, 2012) **'Henry Griffiths' (b. March 15, 2015) **'Baby girl Griffiths' (b. May 11, 2018) (YouTube Channel) *'Bonnie Griffiths Hoellein' (b. November 27, 1985) is married to Joel Hoellein (b. January 31, 1986) and has four children: **'Olivia Hoellin' (b. July 16, 2009) **'Cody Hoellin' (b. April 27, 2011) **'Boston Hoellin' (b. May 23, 2013) **'Lincoln Hoellin' (b. August 23, 2015) (YouTube Channel) *'Julie Griffiths Deru' (b. June 25, 1988) is married to Landon Deru (b. July 16, 1987) and has three children: **'Emma' (b. October 17, 2011) **'Cooper''' (b. July 19, 2013) ** Porter (b. April 13, 2015) **'Lucy' due May 21, 2018 (YouTube Channel). YouTube milestones On December 2, 2016, they reached 1 million subscribers. References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers